The Gentleness In A Kiss
by Two Hearts
Summary: ONESHOT! The final battle with Naraku has finally come to an end but at what price? How can Kagome cope with the end results if not for a demon lord who can show her that life was still worth living.


The Gentleness In A Kiss

A wail disturbed the quiet of the forest, the sound only a women could make when her heart was breaking. Such a sound could bring sorrow to the hearts of many if they were unlucky enough to be around to hear the forlorn cry.

It was quiet. Too quiet as the forest animals had long since ran or hid, trying to make no noise and bring death upon their heads. The insects, too, were uncommonly silent. The only sound was the woman's anguish.

The Western Lord heard it as he stood covered in blood from the just won battle. It had been a fierce fight against Naraku as he had gained full power over the completed Shikon no Tama, and the hordes of demons that had answered his call for blood shed.

His half-brother and his ragtag group had been present alongside Sesshomaru as they fought to take down the abomination that was Naraku. Sesshomaru recalled that Naraku seemed to have the upper hand at one point, his strength backed by the destructive power of the tainted jewel.

Purple miasma had permeated the area, poisoning and killing the foliage everywhere it touched. The humans had coughing fits, their bodies unable to battle the notorious fumes, while he stood immune to such trickery.

The ningens would have perished long before the battle's end if not for the pure light of his brother's strange miko. He believed she was wasting energy to keep her friends safe. Energy that could be used to defeat Naraku. He made no complaints or demands on the little miko as he believed that in the end he would take down the vile hanyou.

However, it turned out that he was not alone when the killing blow was struck. Another had been needed in that task.

But before that...

One by one, Inuyasha's companions fell.

First, the fire cat who'd been defending the little kitsune from certain death, taking the blow that was meant for the small demon child. Not that it mattered. The kitsune would soon see his end but not before the monk who foolishly used his wind tunnel in an attempt to absorb the horde of demons in a futile effort to protect his friends, but Naraku's poisonous insects were too much for his human body to handle.

The demon slayer had tried to go to him, but the monk had already succumbed to the poison eating away at his system. Distracted, the slayer was wounded. Anger gave her the strength to keep fighting for a while longer until she, too, was struck down, her injuries to sever and live. The kitsune was the next to perish, defending the miko's back, unknown to him that his actions were unnecessary, but thinking his surrogate mother was in danger, he leaped towards her would be assassins. Kagome, however, was aware of the danger coming at her from behind.

Turning, she raised her hand, blasting a beam of pure energy at the demons, not seeing Shippo come to her rescue in time. The little kitsune was caught in her spiritual blast, killing him instantly as were her assailants. After that, the miko had been useless as she sat in shock, staring at the place her kit had once been. Being the cause of his death was too much for her human emotions to handle, so her mind sought to protect her by removing her consciousness from the brutal reality around her.

Amused by the turn of events, Naraku ordered his cohorts to abandon killing the miko as he basked in her suffering.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only ones left able to confront Naraku. They no longer had to worry about any other demon besides Naraku as Inuyasha's wind scar finished them off. Both dog demons were bleeding from various wounds while Naraku had not a scratch on him as he was able to regenerate instantly.

Then came the dead miko unknown by all.

She went for the living miko and knelt before Kagome, resting her cold hand on the grieving girl's shoulder.

"You must help me," Kikyo said in a compassionate yet strong voice.

Somehow, Kagome was snapped out of her shock and sorrow to lift wounded eyes to Kikyo and nod her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru's full focus was on Naraku. His brother had been struck a mortal wound. One of Naraku's tentacles had pierced his half-brothers chest, while Sesshomaru was busy defending himself. The demon lord knew Inuyasha still lived if the swearing between coughing fits were anything to go by.

Then he saw the miko, Kagome. She stood by his brother and kissed his cheek.

"Hold onto him," she told Inuyasha.

He told her he would. Then, placing her hands on the tentacle embedded in Inuyasha's flesh, she flared her powers, calling to the Shikon Jewel. The jewel remembered her as it once rested peacefully inside her. The jewel came willingly into her out stretched hand.

Before Naraku could scream his fury, Kagome called out to Sesshomaru to attack. Not liking to be ordered but seeing his chance to kill Naraku minus the Sacred Jewel, he lifted his sword Bakusaiga, and swung it in Naraku's direction as a strong wave of demonic power left the sword. Kagome's arrow fused with her holy light combined with Sesshomaru's released aura hit Naraku square in the chest.

Inuyasha held onto him, prevented Naraku from escaping the powerful attack.

Simultaneously, Inuyasha breathed his last and Naraku was reverted back to his human form Onigumo, as he laid half-dead on the battlefield. Kikyo walked over to Onigumo and knelt beside him, laying his head upon her lap. Then Kikyo's soul collectors congregated around Inuyasha's lifeless body, lifted him into the air, and set him beside Kikyo, who caressed his silver locks. All at once, Kikyo called forth the gates of hell to drag all three of them to its deepest depths.

Kagome wanted to go to Inuyasha to, stop Kikyo from taking his body, but he was already lost to her, swallowed up. Her duty was not yet over as she felt the jewel in her hand. Of course, she was tempted to make a selfish wish and bring her friends back to life; instead, she wished the jewel out of existence. It was the right thing to do, and yet it felt so wrong to her somehow, so unfair.

Sesshomaru, seeing that both the jewel was gone and Naraku dead, was momentarily confused on his next move. He knew he had to get back to Rin, but he was oddly frozen to the spot until he heard the miko let out a sorrowful wail.

Turning to her, he saw that she had fallen to her knees. Her strange kimono was in bloody tatters, revealing even more skin and parts of some sort of white undergarment covering her breasts. Her head was bowed in defeat. So lost in her grief over her companions' demise, she could not see the victory the day held. He didn't believe she cared.

He was uncertain as to what he should do with the miko. Since he'd first met her, hiding behind his hanyou of a brother, defying him, he had thought her a useless human until over time he witnessed her growing strength and courage.

Her sadness ate at his heart he once thought cold and unfeeling.

Looking at her so forlorn, he knew he could never leave her to suffer alone. On silent feet, he walked over the bloodied, body ridden ground and stood over her.

"Miko," he called to her in a soft voice.

She did not respond. He was uncertain if she merely ignored him or truly couldn't hear in her time of mourning. Her shoulders were shaking, but she made no other sound. To see such a pure creature brought so low was a disquieting sight. One he did not care to witness. Not her. Not one who proved to be worthy.

His mind was made up. He would not let her grief consume her.

Lowering himself for the first time to bring himself to another's level, only for her, he knelt down before her and lifted her head up with a clawed finger beneath her trembling chin. She looked up at him, and if he had not already been on his knees, the look in her eyes would have done the job for him. Her chocolate brown eyes were overflowing with tears that raced down her cheeks in rivers. Her eyes were filled with confusion and pain as if she could not understand why she should be punished so.

Such sadness.

It stole his breath and twisted his heart.

His hand moved to bury his fingers in her tangled, black hair, cupping the left side of her head in his large palm. His golden eyes never left hers as she gazed at him silently.

"I am here, miko," Sesshomaru said, trying to soothe her battered spirit.

His calming voice made her cry harder and look pleadingly at him.

"C-can you save them?" she asked in a broken voice, meaning her human companions and kit as Inuyasha was lost to her.

Sesshomaru could not answer her request positively. Tenseiga was silent. His sword did not pulse with life in answer to save her friends. She could see the answer in his eyes even through her tears. She tried to lower her head as her heart was lanced, her hopes dashed. His hold on her prevented this action, so she settled with lowering her gaze to the ground between them.

Her actions put a frown on his face.

_She will not be consumed!_

Moving his hand deeper into her hair to grip the back of her thick strands and yanked back, forcing her gaze to meet his, while his other arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. Instinctively, her hands moved to his chest, her eyes once more locked with his.

Then he kissed her.

He would show her there was a life worth living. With him. He would protect her. Keep her forever by his side. If only she would choose him and live!

His lips were not gentle. They devoured her. He heard her gasp, felt her mouth open in shocked confusion. He took advantage of her parted lips and thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth. His lips persuaded hers to take up the same rhythm, the same dance as his.

His tongue stroked along her teeth, the inside of her cheeks, the roof of her hot mouth, before finally stroking along her tongue, trying to coax her into responding. He was a master of seduction. He knew how to set a female aflame with passion with just a kiss and ache for more. He used all his skill to force a response out of her. To make her feel her life. That she still lived.

So he kissed her. Not allowing her to breathe.

And then he felt her tongue lightly move against his—finally. His lungs tightened, making it had for him to breathe. Then he felt it again more firmly. She was kissing him back, meeting his tongue. Her shy response did strange things to Sesshomaru.

He felt a jolt of pure lust shock his system, and a warm feeling to center around his heart. She would live. He would allow nothing less. Kagome move closer to his chest long absent armor as it had been destroyed in battle, so there was no chance she might get hurt on its spikes.

Her breasts barely grazed his chest as he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair at his nape. He didn't mind. He craved the contact from the miko. When her fingers found something sticky in his white locks, she tried to draw back as memories threatened to return and shatter her all over again.

He would not allow it.

He tightened his arm around her waist, crushing her full breasts against his muscular chest and tightened his hold on her hair, kissing her harder. Making her feel only him. Think only of him, and how he made her feel.

With a small cry of surrendered, she sank against him, revealing in his kiss, in how he made her feel so alive. The Ice Prince. She felt dominated. Completely at his mercy and loving it. She felt warm, safe, and sheltered in his arms. She never wanted to leave. She needed his strength. Needed _him_.

Sesshomaru slowly broke the kiss to move his lips across her tear stained face and drank in her sorrow. The gesture made her feel cherished. Wanted.

Opening her eyes as she felt him draw his head back, her eyes clashed then was caught by his fierce gaze. Clinging to him, not willing to let him go, she pleaded with her eyes for him to stay.

He read the silent message in her eyes, the fear that he meant to leave her. As if he could ever do that. He stroked her hair and back reassuringly.

"I am here, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her again softly, voicing her name this time. It was more intimate, solidifying his words.

She heard his unspoken meaning by looking into his eyes. He meant forever.

Her lips lifted in a small but real smile—for him.


End file.
